Missions
Missions and Quests is a gameplay mechanic in Six Guns. It is the fastest way to obtain experience and gold coins. Also, the higher round of it, the more difficult and even more difficult, so you better purchase or equip better weapons and better clothes. Missions quests}} To activate a mission, tap it in the Map and tap "OK" in the mission dialog. To start a mission, make sure that you have activated a mission and tap the Fast Travel icon or walk to the mission area. Cemetery Catacombs ;Intro :Sheriff says all sorts of unholy abominations have turned the catacombs into their home away from home. He's hopin' you can go down there and perform a little exorcism with your weapon of choice. ;Outro :Seems like you're beginning to enjoy this whole demon-hunting endeavor. ;Rounds :32 rounds ;Type :Demon ;Difficulty :Very easy to difficult, or laughable (round 31) ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches, Red Witches, and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Kill all the enemies in the Cemetery Catacombs. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns and Flamethrower. Though it is good to have the Scythe to deal with Nightwalkers and Female Assassins. In the 31st round, you will fight sheep and Gargoyle Statues instead of demons and witches, and you will get the Herd Attack achievement after completing it. Pond Dungeon ;Intro :This goofy kid called you yellow and then challenged you to a scavenger hunt. He hid a bunch of artifacts in a cave and bet that you couldn't find them all in time. Feel like playin' along? ;Outro :Turns out there were a bunch of monsters in that cave. But that didn't stop you! ;Rounds :20 rounds ;Type :Demon ;Difficulty :Normal to difficult ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches, Red Witches, Female Assassins, and Werewolves (in higher rounds). They will respawn when you are in their area (they always keep coming and can lead to lots of money in a limited time) ;Objectives :Find the four artifacts before time runs out. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns, Flamethrower, and Railgun. Though it is good to have the Scythe to deal with Werewolves. The Gates of Hell ;Intro :The old mine is crawling with nasty demons. Get in there and clean the place out! ;Outro :I don't really know what those creatures were... but they are no more. ;Rounds :15 rounds ;Type :Demon ;Difficulty :Easy to difficult ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches, Red Witches, Vampire Outlaws, Werewolves (round 6 and up), and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Go into the mine and defeat all the demons. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns, Flamethrower, and Railgun. Save the Princess ;Intro :The local farmer's daughter's got this bad habit of getting kidnapped by bandits. Looks like she's gone and done it again. You're not one to walk away from a damsel in distress now, are you, sugar? ;Outro :You enjoyed that kiss, didn't you? I bet you wouldn't mind saving her again if it meant getting another. ;Rounds :21 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Easy to hard ;Enemies :Bandits and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Kill all the outlaws in the hideout. :Rescue the lady in distress from the outlaw hideout. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Socorro Race Shooting Race Human Larder ;Intro :Williamson Ranch has been taken over by nightwalkers. Someone should pay those bloodsuckers a visit and rescue anyone with a pulse... ;Outro :I hope you had fun sending those bloodsucking freaks to the Dickens. ;Rounds :33 rounds ;Type :Demon ;Difficulty :Easy to difficult ;Enemies :Nightwalkers. ;Objectives :Rescue any prisoner you find. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns and Flamethrower. Magic Herbs Magic Herbs is a mission in Oregon. The Exorcist tells you to retrieve five magic herbs to reveal the locations of the The Supreme Witch. During the mission you will have to go around Oregon and collect magic herbs. While you're collecting them, you'll fight Nightwalkers, witches, and Giant Werewolves. Whenever you cross the bridge in Oregon, there will be two Werewolves and several Nightwalkers attacking you. Special missions These are the special missions that appears in the storyline update (1.0.7 iOS). Ghosts of the Fallen Ghosts of the Fallen is a secret mission. Only at night, you can see an orange beam of light shooting up into the sky. Head to it and there will be a black campfire with black smoke similar to the smoke that demons dissipate on death emerging from below it. The first one is near Eagle-Eye, just below the cliff. It starts with an ominous, pitch black man resembling a Vampire Outlaw coming out from the ground. He is revealed to be the restless soul of a murdered gunslinger. He is invincible so how will you beat him you may ask? Well, there are spirits above him. Shoot them and he will die. There are 10 gunslinger souls that you have to fight, with each one more difficult than the last. He attacks by throwing spheres of blue, plasma-like energies similar to the skulls that Witches throw. After you beat all ten rounds, you will get 3000 coins, 1650 experience points, and Who You Gonna Call? achievement. Revenge Served Hot ;Intro :Looks like those bandits just can't leave well enough alone. I shoulda made sure they were all taken care of the first time around. Sure hope the lady offers me a drink for all my trouble... ;Outro :The law around these parts is almost nonexistent. If I'm gonna keep this lady safe, I'm gonna need to find some outside help... ;Rounds :1 round ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Normal ;Enemies :Bandits and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Fight the outlaws. :Rescue the damsel. :Put out the fire. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Quests missions}} Collectable items To activate a collectable item quest, collect or destroy (Dreamcatchers only) an item. They are follows: *Dreamcatchers of Arizona; *Dreamcatchers of Oregon; *Mayan Crystal Skulls; *Confederate Dollars; *Chicken God Totems; *Anti-Vampire Tonic; *Bandit's Map Pieces. Hunting and herbalist To activate a hunting/herbalist quest, walk to the person that provides that quest. They are follows: */Helping the Florist/; */They Taste Yummy/; */Decorations/; */Pest Control/; */Advanced Medicine/; */Town Supplies/; */Field Assistant/; */Liquors/. Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Arizona Category:Oregon Category:Outlaw Category:Bandits Category:Demons Category:Collectable items Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns